Iron Thief
by undeadTyrant
Summary: Based on a thing that my cousin wanted me to make, which is "Make Tony a thief and a police Bruce, because police Bruce is hot" or something like that, I can't recall. Am not good at making summaries, but I think you should read it first before you actually skipped it.
1. Chapter 1

A.N: undeadTyrant reporting for duty! Ha ha, I'm so so so sorry for not updating my fanfictions. Like I previously mentioned, I am not at my house, I'm somewhere (secret) ha ha, taking care of my high schol shit and family business and family stuffs and shit. So this is the thing that my cousin wanted me to do, based on her prompt. Here you go *****, because you put up with all my bulls and shit. I promise that I will update my other fanfictions as soon as I reach home. For the mean time here you go.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN AVENGERS IN ANY KIND OF WAY. SERIOUSLY. **

**P.S: **I did this really quick during a meeting (my poor PA, ha ha, taking care of a 15 years old boss). So I don't really know how it goes. Let me know if you see any errors. (Because I didn't have time to check it all).

* * *

They were a small group of people, consisting of three people: a man, a woman and an AI and that's all the people they need to reach one small purpose: To steal all the riches in the world. Whatever it is – gold, diamond, pearls, whoever it belongs to – Heck it could even be the president, they didn't care. They just wanted to steal. Not because they're poor, oh no, they're far from it, but because of the suspense and adrenaline rushing through their veins whenever they took a step towards the bank, trying to get rid of the infrared alarms surrounding the place, whenever they want to plot to their doom. It's always fun, it's always dangerous and oh how they can't get enough.

The suspense is killing them.

Like a drug, they need more.

And of course, like any other famous criminals, they have their own stage names. Because who does a drama without even using a stage name? It's boring, the game will end quickly and they don't want that. Like a small game of chess, the longer the game gets, the better it gets.

That explains why the press called him "Iron Man" when the man of the group appeared on the skies, an expensive diamond named, "Noir's Eye" in his hand as he held it grand. "Ladies and gentlemen, we have a view of Iron Man holding Noir's Eye in his hands!" the man smirked when he heard oh how much the press were commenting about the futile attacks that the police department gave through his communication system. He smirked when he saw more and more police cars gather around the building, cornering him at the top of the roof. Oh they didn't know how much his iron suit can do. Besides, that's how he earned the world's top thief name.

"Iron Man, return the Noir's Eye immediately and surrender yourself to the police," Iron Man just raised one of his eyebrows at the sight, a fat man (probably the chief) said through his speaker or something. "Watch me," came the robotic sound. Iron Man just stood, leaned against the roof, arms folded in front of his chest. Oh how much his partners would get mad at him right now.

Iron Man took several seconds to fully observe his surroundings. He's on top of a world famous museum, the old Victorian architecture and the name kinda gives out its old age. The skies were dark, not a single star out there just a full moon illuminating the dark night. The cars and people all gathered around the old building as helicopters started to fly around the roofs, trying to get a clear view of him.

"What are you waiting for Iron Man? Jump!" came the shout from his communication line. He chuckled, "Very well then," he replied before he started running and jumped from the rooftop. He heard gasps as gravity did its job. He smirked when his repulsors came to life and he started flying.

"So long suckers!" he said before he flew from the crime scene, leaving the people there in dumb-struck and awe. Iron Man saw them all, the opened mouth, the shocked faces, the whistles and the shouts for his name from the monitor behind his iron mask. He laughed, oh how much he loved being in the spotlight.

Little did he know the bald, black skinned man, an eye patch on one of his eyes, coats made from leather started to sway back and forth, according to the wind. The man frowned before he pressed a small device in his ears and said, "Yeah, commence the operation, we need to capture him now,"

* * *

Tony Stark walked down the road towards his new apartment. He smiled as he skipped a bit. His movements caused him to do an occasional bounce whenever he walks. He whistled, oh how he has the perfect life. He just got accepted as the new teacher in one of the greatest universities in New York, teaching in engineering, his professor and doctor degrees, he just updated his A.I and oh not to forget, he got Noir's Eye hidden in his CLOSET!

Tony grinned at that thought. Oh God, how fun. The police didn't even know what hit them! They're not looking for the local teachers, but they're looking for the local billionaire! Tony grinned to himself; maybe he should celebrate his victory with coffee. Hmm, coffee does sound nice right now; since he didn't get enough sleep yesterday (too busy stealing).

He entered the nearest Starbucks coffee shop. He ordered for one black coffee and when he got it in his hands. He drank the coffee; a small sigh escaped his lips when he drank the said liquid. He went to the nearest table and sat on it. He opened his backpack and put his laptop on top of the table and turned it on. He looked for the wi-fi connection and found out that it's available.

Tony smirked; time to find out what have the police department finds out about him.

He opened his internet browser and started to type furiously—of course keeping his calm demeanor and occasionally sipping on his coffee. He finally entered the secret website that can only be accessed by the police. He quirked an eyebrow when an ID and password box appeared. Tony started to type in the box, giving an occasional chuckle and smile.

A few seconds later, he finally got in. All the information from the police department is in his hands. 'This is too easy,' he mused. He scrolled down the page and saw a folder with the name "Iron Man". He chuckled, what kind of information did they have about him?

He opened the folder and pictures of him appeared, popping on the screen along with some articles about how he managed to steal things and how the police can't do a thing about it. He copied the information into his laptop, he wondered about how will his partners in crime think about this.

He read the information available. They haven't progressed much, the only clue that they have was that Iron Man is a male. Presumably at the age of 40's (Bitch please, Tony's only 28, thank you very much) and an engineering genius. Tony frowned, 'that's it? Nothing else?' he thought. In a word, he would describe his feelings as disappointed. The police department is apparently filled with mingling idiots who don't know a shit about him.

But something caught his eyes.

In his folder, there's a small shortcut to something called SHIELD. It has the icon of a falcon and oh boy this seems like fun.

* * *

"Sir! Our network has been hacked!" reported Maria Hill to the director of SHIELD, Nick Fury. The said man jumped from his seat, "Then I guess you just have to fucking track him down and stop him Agent Hill!" he shouted at the woman's face. She frowned as she stared at her one-eyed boss. "We have tried sir, but we couldn't trace him," This time it's Nick's turn to frown.

He walked down from his office and walked towards the main station. When the door opened, he saw a bunch of people trying furiously at the keyboard, running all over the place, talking (even shouting) at their communication line and he knew they were screwed.

"Situation report!" he shouted, a blond woman ran towards him and saluted him before she reported the situation, "We've been compromised sir. The hacker has accessed our mainframe and stole our data," The director growled, he didn't like their current situation.

"Then stole it back!" he ordered. The woman stared at him with fear in her eyes, "W-We have tried sir, but his firewall is too strong. We barely managed to get through the 2nd firewall,"

"Track him down! Do whatever you can and do it now!" he barked. "Sir yes sir!" all the agents said in union before they continue their work. Furious and confused Nick Fury knew the only person who can possibly did this. "Iron Man," he muttered, his eyes filled with wrath.

* * *

Apparently SHIELD is some kind secret organization or some shit. Stands for Strategic Homeland… Tony frowned. Okay, let's just call it as SHIELD from now on since he can't really remember what does SHIELD stands for. He tidied his laptop and save all the files he stole from SHIELD's database, and put it on hibernate mode. He put his laptop back into his bag and put it on before he walked out from the coffee shop.

A step out from the coffee shop and he didn't know why, but something weird felt like cursing through his veins. Like there's something exciting awaits him. He smirked, he put on his smile and headed towards his apartment.

* * *

"What the hell do you think you're doing? I told you exactly not to attract attention!" Tony just laughed at his partner in crime. "Relax Pep, at least we got the Noir's—whatever that is—shit in our hands, no need to worry about," Tony simply laughed at her. The said woman face palmed, a small sigh escaping her lips. There's too much stress in her life.

Tony stood up from the red sofa that he was previously seated on and wrapped his fingers around the shoulders of the strawberry-haired woman in front of him. He smiled as he took the sight in front of him. His partner in crime, blue irises, sweet blond-pink hair, clad in white suit with a white skirt and a pair of white high-heels to match her clothes. He sighed, what did he do to earn her trust into joining his life full of adventures (crime)?

"Look, Pepper, there's nothing to worry about, we're going to return that thing when I'm done playing with it and everything wil return to normal," he assured her but she frowned, "It's not as easy as you said Tony, everything will not just return to normal like what you said, the whole world know knows Iron Man, the magical thief that appears out of no where and his partner, Rescue. Nothing's going to be normal," she muttered.

He sighed before he pulled her into a small hug. "I'm sorry for pulling you into this," he muttered into her strawberry hair, his breath ghosted on her pink skin. "It's my decision anyway, don't worry," she replied him before she wrapped her small arms around his body.

"Sir, I have done the research that you wanted," came a british male voice out of no where. Tony smirked at his Artificial Intelligence. It was only a few minutes ago when he finally loaded the informations that he has acquired from SHIELD database to his AI—JARVIS' database. "What did you find J?" he asked, walking towards the holograms that appeared from thin air in front of him.

"It seems that SHIELD is some kind of secret organization working on the thoughest cases that cannot be fulfilled by normal police department," Tony rolled his eyes, "Give me something I don't know JARV,"

"This might actually catch your attention sir, it is called as the Avengers Initiative," Tony raised an eyebrow at the small piece of information. "Tell me more," he ordered before he walked towards his kitchen, preparing a cup of black coffee for him. He raised a cup at the woman in his apartment, offering to make her a cup but she smiled and shook her head, signaling thatshe refused his offer.

"It's a small group of a rather abnormal people sir. The members are: Thor Odinson, a Norse God," Tony just drank his coffee, he knew the guy, he used to be interested about the guy when Tony knew about his fall on Earth. Of course only he knew that (He obtained the said information illegally). "Natasha Romanov A.K.A. The Black Widow" 'ah, World War,' "Continue," he said.

"Clint Barton A.K.A. Hawkeye," the Ai continued, Tony frowned, he didn't know the guy, might as well do some research later on about that, "The Hulk, Bruce Banner," Tony let go of his cup and laid it on his kitchen table. He knew the guy, Robert Bruce Banner. Tony used to make weapons for General Ross to get rid of the guy, but since Tony declared about how he refused to make weapons for the military (his father Howard Stark used to make weapons for the military in WWII), he got kicked out from the said project and now living as a teacher.

Okay shit is getting creepy. "Anyone else JARV?" he asked. "There is sir, Steve Rogers," "Captain America," both of the mouthed. "Wait, I thought he's supposed to be dead," said Pepper out of no where, Tony looked at her, both confused at the information given by the said AI.

"He is, in World War 2," answered Tony, "I hate to interrupt the moment sir, but apparently Captain America isn't dead. He was frozen and SHIELD found him," Tony shivered, that's not good.

"Very well then, what's on their agenda?" asked Tony.

"'Capture the Iron Man'," the words sent chills down to Tony's back, like frost bites. Pepper looked at him with concern, "Are you sure you're still going to do this Tony?" she asked him. Tony nodded, a smirk on his face, "Of course, this is what I've been waiting for! Such a shame if we don't play along right?"

Pepper sighed as she stood up, grabbed her purse and smiled at him, "Will that be all ?" Tony smiled back at her, "Yes, that will be all ," She nodded and headed towards the exit door.

"Oh wait," called Tony, "Yes?" asked Pepper.

"We have an operation tonight," he reminded her, she smirked, "You think that I forget about that?" he smirked back at her.

"Very well then, see you later," was the last words that she heard from him before she closed the door and left the apartment.

* * *

Bruce walked down the halls of SHIELD HQ. Wearing his favorite yellow shirt and his normal beige pants, he walked towards the confrence room where the Avengersr should gather. A small shiver ran down his spine, what could Nick Fury have in mind right now for the Other Guy?

He opened the door of the room where they're supposed to meet. Greeted with familiar faces that he knew for so long, along with the holograms and monitors on the wall, showing statistics and pieces of informations that Bruce had no doubt going to be needed for this gather up.

" , please take a seat," said the director, pointing at a chair next to Captain America and Hawkeye. Bruce nodded before he actually took a seat in the said chair. Nick Fury eyed them all with a serious look on his face, "We have a problem," he said.

"Yeah, don't we all?" commented Clint, which earned him a smack from the famous Black Widow. Nick Fury frowned before he turned his back at them and looked at a screen in front of them. It was huge and big and white and confusing and all of a sudden a picture of a man clad in red and gold armor appeared on the screen.

"His name is Iron Man," Nick Fury commented. "Yeah, I've seen him, a thief right?" asked Steve, confirming the information that he has obtained. The one eyed man turn his body around, facing them, eyeing them one by one before giving a nod at Captain America. "That is right," he answered.

"But the police department is already taking care of him," commented the only woman in the room, more like an indirect question. Nick hummed before he spoke up, "Yes, but the police couldn't capture him and it is our problem now,"

Clint groaned before he sunk into his chair, Bruce laughed a the motion.

"And this is what happen at 11.45 A.M. today in our HQ," said Nick before he pressed somekind of button on the table that appread out of no where ('how the hell does it get there?' thought Bruce).

An video feed about thehow much the quarters were busy and the statistics about how much file was stolen appeared. "We don't know who did this, but we have a pretty good idea who," said Nick.

"It's the man of iron that you mentioned before is it?" asked Thor. Nick nodded, "That's right, and that is why I want you all to track him down," he ordered before he slammed his hands onto the gray table. Bruce could feel the amount of energy exerted onto the said slam. The legs of the table trembled, the glass of water on the table started to shake furiously.

Bruce eyed the dicrector of SHIELD with full of concern and attention.

The said man was looking at them like a predator, ready to rip their heads off in several seconds. Teeth barring like a lion and a small growl escaped his lips.

"Because nobody hack into SHIELD and gets away with it," he said, "No body,"

* * *

Ha ha, so let me know if I should continue this shit or not. (I'm sorry ***** but I can only give you a chapter) REVIEWS ARE COOKIES.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N: Sorry for the wait. This is like a fanfic that I made while I'm doing the others, so yeah. Thanks for the favs and the follows!**

**Guest: Thank you! We'll see. **

**ZodiacDragon97: Here's the meeting.**

**Katewolf2000, Shadow The Assassin, Izzy Jizzy, ahleykhl: Sorry for the wait, but here you go.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Avengers in any kind of way.**

* * *

To say, Bruce was rather excited? Yes. Ecstatic? Yes. Afraid? In a weird kind of way, yes. Because heck damn it, he was going to infiltrate a small university to look for someone, Anthony Edward Stark. From what he has heard, Stark was a very brilliant person. Sadly he didn't take up the making weapons business that his dad once left off and declined General Ross' offer in making Hulk-Buster weapons. Bruce shivered at the thought. This was the man that got a personal offer! From General Ross for fuck's sake! To make Hulk-buster weapons!

He sighed and looked at the pile of books and the ID card in his hands. He's supposed to be a guy named Bruce Friedrich, a guy born in Europe who has lived in the U.S for as long as he live and work as a teacher in the said university. He scratched the back of his head, how did he end up in this position again?

_"Sir, should we start thinking about the possible suspects?" suggested Natasha._

_Fury turned around, lowering the intensity of his gaze before he looked up, listening to the Black Widow's suggestion, "What do you mean?"_

_"Instead of looking blind, we should start off by making a list of who the Iron Man could be," Nick nodded, "Very well, I'll leave you Avengers to take care of this problem then," said the director before he left the room._

_Natasha stood up from her seat and walked towards the exact position where Fury used to stand. "All right, you heard the boss," she told them, they all nodded, "Cap'n?" Steve nodded before he took Natasha's position, taking over the control._

_"The director wanted us to locate this so called 'Iron Thief'. Let's make a list of possible suspects then,"_

_They ended up making a really long list of possible suspects. Steve was rather stressed out, there was no way the five of them could find the right person in a short amount of time especially when the list of the suspects were like thousands. And so like the smart and nice guy he is, Steve suggested for them to recruit somebody to help them. They guy should be smart in tech and god damn really good at it._

_"How about that Stark kid?" asked Clint. "Howard got a son?" asked Steve rather surprised._

_"Who is this son of Stark?" boomed Thor. Natasha only sighed before she started explaining, "Well Rogers, Howard Stark does have a son his name is Anthony Edward Stark, but he didn't want to continue his father's business. He once made some weapons for Hulk Buster projects—"Bruce shuddered at the memory, "But that was it. And I think Clint is right, we should recruit him,"_

_Steve nodded, "Where is he now? How can we recruit him?"_

_"He worked as a teacher in some local university in New York, maybe we should use somebody who's rather familiar with him and not to forget smart too so that he could get into his personal circle easier?" suggested Clint. And suddenly all eyes were on Bruce._

_Bruce only swallowed his saliva thickly before saying a small, timid, "What?"_

Which leads them—Bruce actually, to this position. SHIELD was able to get him undercover as a new teacher. He was walking towards his office when he saw some guy tripped and fell, his papers and books were scattered all over the floor. Bruce quickly ran towards the guy and helped him picking up his papers and books. "A-Ah, sorry for bothering you, I'm really clumsy at times, ha ha," the guy said as he received the neat pile of books and papers that Bruce has gathered and gave it to him and combined it with his own.

"It's okay," replied Bruce, looking at the man before the man himself looked up. Bruce wanted to gasp; it was Tony Stark himself, the guy that made those Hulk-busters and God how did he get into this position again?

Tony saw the widened eyes, the dilated pupils and all and he just cracked a smile and said, "What? Is there something wrong on my face?" But sure as hell he knew what was wrong with the man in front of him; he was Bruce Banner. But, of course as hell he ain't gonna just go chirped in and said, 'hey I'm Tony Stark, god damn it Bruce Banner I'm a fan when you turn into that big green jolly monster, really fresh and unique,'. So Tony pretended to be stupid and innocent and act like he doesn't know a single shit about what the hell is happening here besides, the guy is a part of SHIELD now, Tony ain't got anything against this guys, if he was here then that must mean that SHIELD wanted to get something from Tony.

"N-No, there's nothing wrong," Bruce replied as he fixed his glasses, "Hey, I never seen you around here before are you new?" Tony laughed deep inside, God how he loved playing dumb. "Y-Yeah, I'm the new teacher,"

"Oh God! You're Bruce Friedrich! Guten morgen neuling (good morning newbie)!" Tony said as he patted Bruce's shoulder and Bruce could only look at him and did nothing. "What? Sind sie stumm (are you mute)?" joked Tony and Bruce blushed, "sorry, I don't speak German," Tony only pouted, "No fun, nice meeting you though Bruce," said Tony one last time before he walked away leaving a confused Bruce Banner behind.

* * *

Bruce only observed Tony from afar. He needed information, heck he needed to get close to the guy and recruit him as a member to help SHIELD to catch the Iron Thief. But it just seems that Bruce couldn't gather up enough courage to just talk to the guy and said that Bruce is from SHIELD and that Bruce wanted to recruit Tony as a part of their detective group.

But one thing that Bruce didn't understand; why would Tony try to get closer to him? It just seemed that Tony didn't really get along with everyone, sure he's a social butterfly and flirt with everyone, but it just seemed that he never settled down and just really get close to anyone—except now.

"Hey Bruce, wanna go out and eat together with me for lunch? There's a really great place for burgers nearby," said Tony and Bruce could only gulped. "S-Sorry Tony, I still got some checking to do," replied Bruce and he could see that small glint of sadness in Tony's eyes before Tony pouted like a child. "Fine then, I understand," said Tony before he patted Bruce's back and left.

Bruce didn't know how or why, was it guilt or something else, but he managed to shout Tony's name out loud, making the said man stopped in his tracks and turned around. Just in time to see Bruce taking his jacket and walked towards Tony and said "Let's go,"

* * *

"Did anything interesting happen to you today?" asked Pepper, a smile on her face. Tony didn't stop pestering her about something that she didn't know about when she got into his apartment; the point was Tony's really excited.

"Oh my God Pep! I met Bruce Banner in the university!" Pepper's eyes went wide, "What?! What did you do then?"

"Well, of course I pretended that I don't know him, I mean like it's the most obvious thing to do. I think my life is finally going to be interesting Pep's! Oh, how's Stark Industries?" Pepper's head shot up. "Still on the top all thanks to you Tony," she said, a smile on her face.

"Hey Pep's remember the day we met?" said Tony as he leaned back and lie on his sofa.

"You mean how you managed to fell and break my brand new stilettos?" Tony chuckled.

_Tony just turned 21 at that time and Tony to say wasn't really excited when the Stark Industries fell into his hands. He just didn't want to run the company and God damn he just wanted to go and make robots and study but Obie just won't let him do whatever the fuck he wanted! It's not like Obie got any shit on him or something-! Tony smirked, damn God he's so brilliant. _

_So Tony did what he did; he started pranking everyone in Stark Industries. Especially his PA, Margaret. He put those fart bags on her chair (and when she sat on it, it was real funny), Tony waxed the floor (causing all the guys there to fell) and God he taped every single scene. "I'm so posting this on YouTube," muttered Tony as he tried really hard to stifle his laughter. _

"_I quit!" he heard Margaret shouted from behind his door before he heard footsteps (heels clicking against the floor) starting to walk further. Tony shrugged and leaned into his chair, he didn't care anyways. He didn't like Margaret anyway; she was a devil. _

_He was having fun with his camera when suddenly the door of his office flew open and Tony let out a manly (not so manly) squeak of surprise and he turned his head to see who the fucking hell would barge into his office. Tony gulped when he saw the furious look of the stranger in front of him. It was a girl! She has strawberry blonde hair and oh fuck, was that pepper spray in her hands? _

_She started stomping, walking towards him. And when she reached her destination, she slammed her hands onto Tony's hands. "Mr. Stark,-" she started, Tony gulped, sinking into his chair,"—I don't know about your thoughts on this place—" "I will elaborate it to you if you want to," Tony cut her, she frowned, "Okay am shutting up now," Tony said sinking deeper into his chair. _

"_But this is not a playground Mr. Stark. I do not care if it's your name that's on our products but if you mess with the workers here again, I will happily, personally escort you and show you the way out," Tony stared at her angry face for a while before started chuckling and then a full-blown laughter. "Oh my God, you are a—wait for it—mazing!" Tony started jumping and sat on the table, taking Pepper's hands in his and started gazing into her eyes._

"_Ms. Pepper—"_

"_My name is Virginia,"_

"_Yeah, again I don't care; will you be my Personal Assistant?" Pepper was silent before she started blushing, "I-I… I don't know what to say," she muttered._

"_Just say yes dear sweet Pepper, just say yes," said Tony and Pepper nodded her head furiously, while saying a bunch of "yes yes yes". Tony smiled, "Now go and pick your stuffs my lady," and she did but when she walked out of his office, she fell backwards, her stilettos were broken and God damn she made Tony flipped with laughter. _

"It was the best day ever, still is until now," commented Tony which earned a hit from Pepper. Pepper chuckled when she heard Tony groaning in pain, "Yeah well that's for breaking my stilettos and making me fell," Tony groaned, "that's the 23rd time you did that," and Pepper just chuckled.

There was silence before Pepper spoke up, "Too bad you're no longer the CEO for Stark Industries," "Yeah well, working in offices and be a stuck up bitch was never my style," Tony said with a shrug. Pepper looked at him in the eyes, concern obvious in her face, "But you'll have a better life there,"

"I already have a great life here Pep's, don't worry about it," replied Tony, Pepper nodded. She stood up and planted a kiss on his forehead. "I must head back now, got to work tomorrow, you know? Obadiah Stane's Personal Assistant, fun stuffs going on," Tony laughed, "Yeah right, keep on telling yourself that and something might just happen,"

Pepper pouted, "I don't understand how I put up with you, you're supposed to give me positive emotional support," Pepper commented but then they laughed together. "Good night Tony,"

"Good night," Tony replied and Pepper left, leaving him and JARVIS alone in the big apartment.

Tony sighed as he stared at the ceiling, "Jarv, bring up the recent information that you get from SHIELD,"

"Very well sir,"

* * *

"How's your progress Bruce?" asked Natasha. Bruce groaned, "I'm not the right person for this job Natasha," Bruce commented. Natasha only patted his back softly, "Don't doubt yourself Bruce; you're the right person for the job," Bruce nodded and they walked together in silence towards the Avengers' conference room. Natasha and Bruce quickly get to their seats when they saw the meeting already starting.

"So how's your progress Dr. Banner?" asked Steve, Bruce gulped, "I still couldn't quite approach him," admitted Bruce, there was a small 'hmm' from Steve before he said, "It's alright, take your time, but make sure it's not too long, we need to capture this Iron Thief," Bruce nodded.

"Well, are we getting any closer to any suspects?" asked Steve, Natasha spoke up, "There's Justin Hammer and Obadiah Stane,"

'Justin Hammer?' thought Bruce, the guy was an idiot, there was absolutely no way that he could make a suit so advanced like the Iron Thief; just look at his weapons, they were all crap.

"Obadiah Stane? The CEO of Stark Industries?" asked Clint, Natasha nodded, "But even though Stane's the CEO, Stark is still the owner of the weapon industry," Bruce gulped, memories of being hit with Hulk-Busters came flooding into his brain.

"How did you get him?" asked Steve. "Well, it's actually Agent Coulson who takes care of it, he's checking out their special project called 'Sector 16'," replied Natasha.

"As expected of the son of Coul," commented Thor, Clint facepalmed.

"We really need Tony Stark to get into this case," commented Steve and Bruce didn't know what came over him but something appeared deep inside of him. A sense of determination; he really needed to get Tony Stark.

* * *

**Don't forget to leave comments!**


End file.
